Beerus (Zekons)
Beerus is the villain-turn-ally from PR/Sentai series and the God's Destroyer as well the former member of Soocker organization. History PR/Sentai series Past Due to his actions, his superior leader Reinzuya stomps and punishes Beerus for telling Frieza to destroy Planet Vegeta. Beerus tries to apologize Reinzuya, but she angrily steps on his head and tell him that Reinzuya was the peaceful being that she rules over the any worlds before she crushes his head as Beerus screams in agony. Battle of Gods Frieza's Resurrection Universe 6 and 7 Tournament Before Samuel Nakaoka the Second get ready to fight against Champa, Beerus an killing shot on Samuel Nakaoka's heart. He angrily yells an dead Samuel Nakaoka that he was God's Destroyer and he is never care about anyone who fighting the God's Destroyers before he claims him to be erased. However, he was insulted by Cereza that he only care about saving everyone from evil actions before Beerus attempt to kill Samuel Nakaoka's wives with a destructive energized ball as Champa encourages his twin brother to kill them. However, he was stopped by the hooded woman before revealed herself to be Reinzuya and she became enraged at Beerus for killing her son. Much to his horror, Reinzuya mercilessly jab with enhanced 100x Time-Skip and steps on him by berating him. Champa remembers his terribly moments of Beerus' violent judgement and tries to kill Reinzuya, but she quickly punch him on his stomach brutely with enhanced 200x Time-Skip. Reinzuya tells Beerus that she was the Eradicator that fears God's Destroyers. Trunks Saga Sun and Moon Saga When Beerus breaks the power-source gem and Bulma's Time Machine, Samuel Nakaoka tries to undo by using Time Ring as Beerus attempt to stop from his doing, but Reinzuya intercept him by scares him. Reinzuya tells Beerus that he was doing to travel time and she was Soocker leader that she only wanting to traveling time and Beerus frightingly agrees to undo his doing so. Whis sighs as Beerus told him to move to his home only find outs that Reinzuya destroys his home much to Beerus' horribly in shock which she gives him a second punishment. Sun and Moon (World Survival) Arc Beerus became horrified that Belmon going to permanently erase Mikuel after impales them because of Jiren's loss. Beerus decide to protect Samuel Nakaoka and Miku by blocking the attack. Beerus told Belmon that Samuel Nakaoka the Second is the Eradicator's son before he angrily asked him if he never defeat a god and he decide to erase both Beerus and Mikuel once and for all. Sun and Moon (Arisa) Arc Movie War FINAL Post-BEAST Saga Kojuranger Beerus reappears at the meeting of Gods' Destroyers Films appearances PR the Series: The Final Movie War Shin Samuel Yo-kai Watch Movie: Shadowside Video games appearances PR Digimon: -Code Future- Trivia *Due to the members of Soocker become the God of Destruction, Reinzuya kills three God of Destruction in one attack. Category:Allies Category:Canon Characters Category:Gods